The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A group III-V nitride semiconductor is drawing much attention as a main material of a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) due to its physical and chemical characteristics. The group III-V nitride semiconductor is formed of a semiconductor material having a composition formula represented by InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1) in general.
A light emitting diode (LED) is one type of semiconductor device that is used as a light source or receives or transmits a signal by converting electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor.
An LED or an LD, adopting such a nitride semiconductor material, is used in a light emitting device for obtaining light, and is being applied as a light source of various types of products such as a keypad light emitting part of a cellular phone, an electronic display, a lighting apparatus, and the like.